


【FF14|于桑】5次于里昂热纯洁地流了鼻血，1次不纯（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [53]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *联动老鳖头的宅男流鼻血√，RUA死这只呆萌于里昂热，比心。*时间轴全覆盖。*含R18肉渣，未成年人禁止观看。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【FF14|于桑】5次于里昂热纯洁地流了鼻血，1次不纯（END）

【1】

于里昂热鼻腔里的毛细血管非常纤细——这是桑克瑞德在萨雷安修学、初次接触完整系统的自保、自救等技巧知识时，机缘巧合地运用、给他留下深刻印象的第一件事。

那年于里昂热13岁，第二性征没长全，骨头没长开，一头色彩薄薄的灰发，手里的书都比脸庞大，在桑克瑞德眼里是嘴里吹口气就能吹走的小草根一条。小草根要做课外实践作业，跟着学习班前往萨雷安一地市外沿农田，那支队伍桑克瑞德还见过，正巧经过他锻炼的校场。

时年16的桑克瑞德与于里昂热不同，经过教官锤打、文艺陶冶、广袤知识淬炼，已颇具成年绅士公子风华。按照教官说法，要是把私下对熟人时那种孩童的跳脱劲儿改改，做到内外一致，基本上就能让人放心了。

作为特殊的情报人员——换句话说，亦即间谍——这一年桑克瑞德的“宜与不宜”标准正从“为了活命做什么都可以”转变为“只要理由正当怎么做都可以”。见于里昂热像条把根部变成小腿立起来走路的小青草似地跟在采风学生队伍后头，桑克瑞德先是乐得跳上校场木桩顶上多望了会儿，而后思维不自觉向“根据行为痕迹补足下一个场景以及全部可能性”的方向滑去。

“下来，桑克瑞德。你这样破绽太大。”他的教官开口批评，“完全暴露了你的好玩心。还不够成熟啊。”

“我看到于里昂热。”桑克瑞德跳下木桩，“那家伙很少出门。瞧，个头小又在队伍后面，可能都没人注意到他的存在。”

教官仍是一脸严肃：“我怎么教你的？”

“他在老师的旁听生里算是最小的了——”

“他是个孩子，你不是。就算你想把自己当做孩子，也得在有用的时候这么做。你还不够熟练，等你熟练到真意假意融会贯通……”

桑克瑞德抛起短刀，在半空接住，横向一划。

“我知道。”

“否则你会在面对比你更强大的对手时，因为这种疏忽而暴露。你的一举一动都会被有心人拿来分析，正如你分析对方一样。”教官抽走桑克瑞德的刀刃，“……如果你的防御壁垒不够坚实，仍有漏洞与死角，那就不要轻易露出本性。”

“好。”

教官想了想后又问：“你喜欢那个孩子？”

“没什么特别的。”

“注意他的理由是什么？”

“他穿了不适合去踏青采风的衣服，还有容易打滑的鞋子。他经验真少，大概完全没想过出远门该做什么准备。”

“其实我不认为这是充足的理由，桑克瑞德。这本来跟你没有关系。好好想想，回去好好想想。”

桑克瑞德抓抓脑袋：“噢。”

隔日于里昂热回来了，却没有继续跟着采风学生队伍直接返回学院，而是站在校场边张望，什么也不说。

“我觉得他在找我。”桑克瑞德停下手。

“去叫他来吧。”教官回答，“不过这之后，你要告诉我你思考的结果如何。”

少年答应了，将于里昂热叫到自己训练场上。于里昂热看起来呆呆的，有些疲倦，脸色也不好，理应去休息。桑克瑞德也这么问，但精灵静静地只是摇头。

桑克瑞德注意到精灵微微张着嘴呼吸，外袍角上布满植物孢子、果实和种子，还有一些树浆、果浆以及昆虫磷粉。

“你们去的是河岸上游的密林？”

教官立即看了少年一眼；于里昂热点头肯定。

桑克瑞德又抬起精灵的手臂：“摔跤了吧？”

“嗯。”

桑克瑞德依次检查精灵的头发、擦伤处和袍子上沾着的物质，最后低声说了句“冒犯了”，抬起于里昂热的下巴查看口鼻。

“要用夹子吗？”教官问。

“还看得见……于里昂热，用力用鼻孔吹气。不要这么斯文。”桑克瑞德刻意说得不带情感，“使劲吹，就算脑子发晕也要继续。”

于里昂热照他所说，按着半边鼻孔努力擤，擤得两眼发黑脚下打飘，也是桑克瑞德扶着他让他继续。连着尝试十数次后于里昂热突然一呆，桑克瑞德则眼疾手快地捂住了他的鼻子。

一等粘稠的鼻腔分泌物流尽，一股热流很快渗出桑克瑞德的捂着精灵鼻子的指缝。教官矮下身捡走了从精灵鼻腔中被擤出的某种东西。

“不错嘛，桑克瑞德，没白教你。这孩子也是……”教官饶有兴趣地拍拍于里昂热头顶，“你怎么想到来找他？”

“他——”由于被桑克瑞德捏住鼻子止血，于里昂热的声音闷闷低低的，听起来有点滑稽，“——在我出发经过时，一直看着我。”

教官好笑地看了看桑克瑞德。

“我认为他能帮我。”于里昂热慢慢说完，想吸吸鼻子，却被桑克瑞德在后脑勺拍了一掌。

“别把血倒吸回去。”少年警告，“捏着，过会儿就好了。……也别捏太用力。回去找点药擦一擦，当心别捅破。”

于里昂热点头的模样倒是乖巧，只是直盯着桑克瑞德瞧，也不说想干什么，瞧得桑克瑞德一阵不自在。

“想听原因？”

桑克瑞德则望望教官，征求对方同意。“说倒是可以说。”教官答道，“但别忘了我让你思考的事。”

“好吧。”桑克瑞德考虑好说辞，“你去的地方很潮湿，那里有一种小虫——”他请教官给于里昂热看清从鼻子里逼出的东西，“——平常躲在叶片底下，生性喜阴湿，偶尔会附在路过的生物鼻腔里。如果是大型生物，鼻腔宽阔，这种小虫可能在里头被烫死或者被好好过完一辈子都没有事，但像人类的鼻腔就不行，运气好是堵住鼻孔，运气不好就会被吸进气管。你胸闷吗？不闷就说明还没有这么严重。但你摔跤了。”桑克瑞德指指精灵的衣服和鞋子，“前天你走的时候我看你，就是因为你的衣服和鞋子都不适合参加野游活动。更何况你去那种潮湿的密林，一定很容易打滑。”

于里昂热小心翼翼捂着鼻子：“给你添麻烦了。”

“这倒不麻烦。”桑克瑞德抓抓脸，觉得还是不要继续往下说太多为好，让那精灵族先走，自己等教官发话。

“我想你现在可以回答我了。”教官说，“我让你思考：这件事本来与你无关，为什么要过多关注？……不要告诉我因为他是你认得的路易索瓦的旁听生，这个理由不充分。”

桑克瑞德转而望向于里昂热走开的背影。

“……只是觉得……”这个即将步入与众不同的成年人生的少年望了很久，“他像我那时候那么大，过得真是无忧无虑。”

“那你还得多加学习和思考。这件事证明你离我要求达到的目标还有很长一段距离。”

桑克瑞德低下头：“对不起。”

【2】

第二回沙漠的夜里。桑克瑞德找到那精灵，对方转头来时鼻孔也流着血。

“我说。”桑克瑞德叹了口气，“你真的不知道这种没什么树的荒野晚上特别冷吗？”

“抱歉。”于里昂热尴尬地掩起口鼻，掏出手绢。

“而且从小时候那次我就想说了，你的鼻子跟你耳朵一样脆得很。”

于里昂热打了个喷嚏，鼻血立即溅了满手绢都是。

“……唉，你这家伙。”

桑克瑞德无奈得很，换上自己的手帕。

“我还以为你吸取教训了。”

“不慎小看了大自然的苛刻。”

“确实小看。”桑克瑞德冷哼着，将精灵扯进帐篷用两人份的毯子裹好才转到帐篷外生火，“这种地方本来不能生火，容易惹来魔物……”

“真是抱歉。”

桑克瑞德折起拨弄篝火的树枝扔进火焰：“这不算什么，不用老是道歉啦。不过有点惊讶……”

他们共同筹谋对抗的卫月在天空正中红着眼俯视着。

“你真的很没自觉。”

“我不明白。”

“别的一切都好。到目前为止，就算是帝国兵你也应付得不错。本来我应该放心了的——”

于里昂热抹净鼻血：“是什么让你担心了？我还没有自信到可以说是我本人的自顾能力匮乏。这个世界上自顾不暇的人本就数不尽数，若灾难到来，‘自顾不暇’就将成为常态。你不可能照顾每一个人。”

“是啊，是啊。”

桑克瑞德瞪着篝火，火光侵蚀视线，让他再去看星星时，每一颗星星都有着卫月的颜色。

“啊——啾……”

男人背着手扯掉帐篷帘子，把于里昂热关在里面：“你今晚就呆在里头焖熟算了。”

“我不认为这是个好方法。”那精灵族在帐篷内闷声反对，隔了几秒，自行从内伸出半个身体，“……丛林法则保护的是适应和进步，而非退却。”

他为让男人放心，半拉子座位与帐篷门重合，致使他得紧挨着桑克瑞德的肩膀靠坐。

桑克瑞德瞥了下这精灵，很快收回。

“按说你的想法没什么问题，不是没预料，而是预料得不够多。我猜你该了解过各地气候特点。”

“确实如此。”

“但没想到差得这么多对吧。数值和自己亲身体验，还有体质适应性，都是有差距的。”

于里昂热盯着男人埋在短发下的耳朵，冷不丁从毯子里抽手摸了过去，并在桑克瑞德反射地扭头与躲避时，反手再摸摸自己耳尖。

“尽管人类皮肤对温度的感知误差极大，不过这么比对，可以印证你的说法。”精灵指指自己耳际。他本人看不见，桑克瑞德却看得很清楚，精灵族的尖耳朵已给夜里低温冻出了血丝。“同等条件下，你的耳朵比我的温暖得多。就算手感存在欺骗性，柔软度也与我此时的僵硬形成——”

“……好了。很高兴你终于知道自己现在易碎。”

“我的无知给你造成困扰了。”

桑克瑞德警觉地咬了下牙，不做反驳，将于里昂热推回帐篷。可那精灵直到桑克瑞德合上帐篷帘子为止都在用一双隔着护目镜的眼睛瞅着他。

“你其实不必告诉我流血的原因。你可以不搭理。”帘子垂下、挡住了两人视线，于里昂热还在小帐篷里说话，“原本草木灵长，彼此都是过客，至多你与一只野兔为猎或被猎，与一块铜壶互为宿主或伴生。当你的职业素养和你的心情在同一时刻要求你对一场小小意外不闻不问……”

“就像你偷偷留意谁观察过你，舍近求远地去找，而不是找你旁边的老师同学帮忙？”

“我只是根据自身状况，寻找印象中最有可能帮得上忙，也不必让我费心处理人际的求助对象而已。你不对外传扬，我也不会多言。”

桑克瑞德记起那个他非常盼望施以援手、实际正因他的援手逐渐转危为安、逐渐不再需要过多援助的女孩。于里昂热可能真的不知道女孩失去父亲那一瞬间绝望无助的感觉，根本不是走一步看一步的人承受得来的。那可能和于里昂热忽略一个地区夜间最低温境况没有多大关系，然而倘若境况更严重呢？桑克瑞德发现自己进入了一种不必要的同理代入、揣摩预测与共鸣中，并且来不及制止了——篝火吸引的魔物已在十几码外围了半圈。卫月的光红彤彤的，魔物的眼睛绿莹莹的。

“你说得对。”桑克瑞德捡起短刀，“那你管好自己。”

【3】

第三次发生在灵灾后几日。桑克瑞德逆着人群，硬是挤过去，徒手挡住两名难民，但追不上第三名。那一个高地男人一拳把于里昂热抡到了墙上。

“喂！”桑克瑞德着急吼了起来，“有什么不能好好说？”

“为什么我们不能在这里取水？为什么？”

桑克瑞德拨开他们，试图挡在于里昂热跟前。“这里的水还不能喝。”他耐心解释，“恒辉队解释过了，对吧？地表的变化你们也看到了，这样的水根本不能随意饮用。谁都不知道喝了会怎么样！”

“这里的水不能喝，那边的水又要排队，还要优先照顾乌尔达哈人。怎么，我们在这里耕种放牧，遵纪守法，到这个时候，反而还要给乌尔达哈人让路？”

“因为每个地方都被划分好了，两边同时开始检测，那一边的污染度很小，一天内就能解决水源净化。但这里的不行，还要多一点时间。就多一点，给我们几个小时，可以吗？”

“我们只看到他在这里敲来敲去，根本起不到什么作用！”

“那你告诉我，拖延你们取水，对我们有什么好处？”桑克瑞德也提高了声调，“如果你只想控诉我们在行为上可能存在歧视、对阿拉米格人的不公正待遇，大可以去找恒辉队。总帅就在那边。”

“你们不是一伙的？”

“好了，那这对我，对这家伙，都有什么好处？”

桑克瑞德再次格下对方一拳，扬手借力将其掀翻在地，拉开距离，把于里昂热圈进自己后方触手可及的位置，微微转头看了看。

“严重吗？”

于里昂热的额头肿了一块。鼻翼被打破了，里面细嫩的毛细血管更不用说。精灵的鼻子正汩汩淌着血。桑克瑞德看得眉毛拧得死紧，打算掏出手帕。

“……你的手帕。”于里昂热却按下男人的手，“在我身上……上次没有还你。”

“少说话，捂着。”桑克瑞德环视四周一眼，“我叫别的检测员过来。但是，听着，特殊时期有特殊时期的规矩，就算你告诉我你再不喝水，下一分钟就会被渴死，这里的水也不能不经检测就喝。还有谁想来？”他见几个助阵的难民隐隐有冲来势头，即刻拔出短刀，“真的要试试？”

“桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热从男人身后伸来一掌，压了压他的肩。

“把我的水分给他们吧。”他说得很小声，但能让附近的难民听得清，“解释不周，是我的过错。……这位先生，家里确有急用水的难处。”

精灵静静望了望打伤自己的阿拉米格人，放下压在桑克瑞德肩上的手拿出腰间水壶：“我不清楚这么一点够不够您暂时……”

壮硕的阿拉米格人呼出粗重的气，看看水壶，再看看周围，拳头捏得嘎嘎作响，而桑克瑞德紧紧防护着。

“……只能一会儿。”那阿拉米格人说，“而且，还有别人。”

“我去协调。”桑克瑞德当即说道，“只要你们保证不妨碍这家伙，不在这里抢夺水源。我去找总帅协调，根据你们家人的伤情和紧急程度从旁边调度一些水。”

“这里的水……”于里昂热又说，“如果大家不相信它暂且不适宜人类饮用，我可以亲自服用佐证——”

“闭嘴。”

桑克瑞德用力搡了那精灵一把。但他不敢做得太过，只是难以掩盖冲冲怒气。其实他们早就没有多余的检测员可以借用了，旁边区划的取水点确认过安全性后，机动的检测员都已赶去了别的地方，方圆一星里内，于里昂热是仅剩下来的一个。

“……那么就……请来帮帮我。各位。”

“止血。”桑克瑞德翻出一瓶药粉，“看着自己点。”

去找劳班总帅之前他又多看了眼于里昂热用的手帕，撇撇嘴。

四小时后于里昂热的检测有了结果，但令人失望——由于以太紊乱、异性物质污染过多无法净化，这处水源被恒辉队找来工兵砌上了墙，严禁外人取用。

桑克瑞德想法子拖走了那精灵，不敢让后者看到那些难民的脸。谁知于里昂热一拖就倒，没走到桑克瑞德预留在滞留区外的篷车，人就软软地往地上瘫，脑门砸在桑克瑞德颈骨上，险些把男人砸懵。

“怎、怎么——”

桑克瑞德胡乱拉了一把，结果发现手上拉了一片血迹。再一看于里昂热，几小时前鼻子上的伤又给砸开了，像刚开源的泉眼。他暗暗骂了一句，半拖半拽将精灵弄进篷车。这不是毛细血管柔嫩的问题了，桑克瑞德猜测其实于里昂热的鼻梁伤得不轻，人犯晕是因为血流太多。他倒出几瓶止血粉，配合着自己聊以应急的治疗术，谨慎地沿着于里昂热的鼻梁抚过，修正软骨和血管损伤，袖口擦得全是红褐色。

等血止住了，桑克瑞德才觉得亏得不行，撩起精灵的长袍袖子抹掉剩下的血。

几分钟后于里昂热悠悠转醒，看清了面前的男人，忽然眉眼一塌。

“……这不是你的错。”桑克瑞德猜这精灵被检测结果与人们落空的期待捣得心烦意乱到悲哀形于色，“总帅会疏散他们，给他们另一个去处，至少不是你检测错误，害死他们。”

他看着于里昂热皱了几下鼻子。残血会在鼻腔里凝结，这几下抽抽想必不那么自在。于里昂热的脸很快皱起，贴着男人的膝盖侧到一边，鬓发挡住剩下能让桑克瑞德看到表情的部位。

桑克瑞德什么也没说，仅是俯视精灵瘦削的侧脸、下颌、颈骨与肩线时有些说不清地想笑。

他的意识另一侧指出他在幸灾乐祸，因为于里昂热遭了难、蒙受打击、流露出难过。桑克瑞德严厉地审视着自己的笑意。“还因为于里昂热在孱弱时求助于他”，有了一分得意。

“以后可能还有更糟的。”男人脸上假意冷酷，“打起精神。”

“这么说真的好吗？都被鼓励得坚强起来，没有人依赖你、都不需要你保护了怎么办？像老师不需要你保护一样。”

桑克瑞德吓了一大跳，但于里昂热动也没动，仅是在听完桑克瑞德的告诫后，对着男人的膝头轻轻呼吸。桑克瑞德悄悄换了个角度窥视，只见精灵的睫毛高度意味着合眼。

刚才应该是幻听。桑克瑞德认为于里昂热还没能耐看穿他。

【4】

后来桑克瑞德再看到于里昂热流鼻血，已不是他暗中希望能在谁身上找到怎样的平衡点的问题了。命运残忍地宣判了他不虔诚的私欲，让他再看于里昂热时，不论对方用什么理由做了什么，都像是在“只要理由正当怎么做都可以”的道路上远远抛下了他。

于里昂热还会羞愧。做出决定的决心决绝得不像人类，羞愧和哀伤的样子却像极了人类，而不论是过程还是结果，桑克瑞德在得知后无比坚信“这应该先向他求助才对”，实际上并未沾他一分一毫。

他被自己其实早被审判过的私欲闹得无法入睡，对着空空的石之家大厅抛刀子，回想自己的“帮忙”、教官说过的“再想想”、于里昂热说过的“合适”。最后他的思绪停留在十五年前的阿希莉雅身上，一切他得到力量前、得到力量后都没能做到的事；他该扮演的角色、他所处的位置——接着他去了仓库，找出曾经和穆恩布瑞达一起豪饮过的酒。

次日桑克瑞德头疼欲裂地摔下椅子，正冲着一双靴子。

“……你喝了很多。”于里昂热的声音就在男人头上，发音器官不过半星码高，听上去却像远在天边，“是因为我吗？”

“跟你有什么关系……”桑克瑞德咕哝着翻身起来，一看于里昂热的脸，又愣住了，“喂，你的鼻子——”

那精灵呆滞地挠挠鼻尖。

“不是鼻头，你在流血啊？”

桑克瑞德用手指粘走精灵鼻孔下流得已有些发干的血，看过颜色、闻过气味，再查看精灵的脸、眼底和指甲盖。

“一整夜没睡？”男人瞥着座钟，“谁给你派任务了？”

“我来取夜宵——”

答得颠三倒四，还不知道天已经亮了。桑克瑞德踢开酒瓶，像赶一只迷路的小曼德拉草似地赶着于里昂热回房，又踢开一地的纸团，抓住被纸团绊倒精灵领子。他注意到于里昂热穿的是和暗之战士等人为伍时所穿的灰色袍子，散落的稿纸里写满公式。

包括概率、召唤、修复、传送、抑止、促生、湮灭、逆转——桑克瑞德宿醉再厉害也清楚这些是什么。

于里昂热不甘就这样被男人强制中断工作，嘀嘀咕咕地不肯靠近床铺，见桑克瑞德发现了稿纸内容还争着要抢，结果动作太大，不慎吸气过重，桑克瑞德冲着对方脖子送去一记手刀刹那，倒流流进喉腔的鼻血恰巧溢出精灵的嘴巴。

男人信手捞走这了无生趣的躯体。真的是了无生趣，看这些草稿纸内容就知道。真给于里昂热算完再发动，几个于里昂热的命都不够往里填。

跨越世界壁垒的传送公式——他见过这些公式各自分开再结合起来的模样，在拉哈布雷亚的记忆里有。也不晓得于里昂热从哪弄到手的，总之不是个好兆头。

加上这身长袍。暗之战士才刚走，再把这身衣服穿上身，桑克瑞德当然明白穿衣人的自我暗示意味。也正因为明白，他又怀疑起自己到底需不需要这种见微知著的观察与解读能力。

他捡来一块温水浸湿的毛巾盖住于里昂热额头和鼻梁，不管不顾扫走一地纸张，锁进自己的箱子藏起来，再把于里昂热屋里的醒神熏香换成安神香，关掉灯——桑克瑞德站在桌前想了想，而后把于里昂热剥干净，丢掉那身长袍后剩下的人形扛到自己的房间，重新铺上湿毛巾。

“蠢透了。”桑克瑞德捏着精灵的鼻子挤掉剩余的一点血，“我让你留下来帮我，不是让你想法子把我送去那边。”

【5】

还有一次，桑克瑞德没看清过程。昏昏糊糊的人影太多，他只知道于里昂热也在流血。

“停手……”

滴在脸上的血珠越来越多，急得桑克瑞德努力支起胳膊，张开五指攥住精灵的脸。

“我让你停手。”

他用残存力气将这精灵族抹到一边，放任自己被许多只手臂拽上担架。距离一拉远，桑克瑞德反而能看清于里昂热的哪个部位在出血了。

“去跟那家伙说……”他对跟来的少女耳语，顺便摸了一下那头金发，“把他的精力让给其他人，我没事。”

“就当是帮我一把。”末了桑克瑞德又补充，“还有，告诉他，流鼻血的时候不能仰头……”

他在担架上沉沉合眼，视野留存的是敏菲利亚跑去找于里昂热传话的背影。他已说不准自己到底算不算得上帮到了他们，又也许的确是他们在帮他，完成一个满是漏洞的施助者角色。

【+1=6】

距上一次没多久，于里昂热的鼻血流得更顺当了。

男人无可奈何，从对方膝头上滑下来，打算找张毛巾给于里昂热止一止。

“说真的，又不是第一次见男人的裸体……”

于里昂热猛地倒吸，尝到了血味，立即意识到事态严重，再在鼻孔下一摸，摸完一看，原本已是烂番茄颜色的脸唰地转黑。

因此桑克瑞德没能拿到毛巾便被对方拖住背部扯回床榻，血稀稀拉拉涂在后腰。

“……给我。”于里昂热将脸埋进男人股间，“帮我。”

男人给于里昂热的语气唤得后颈冒出一层小疙瘩，连忙艰难翻身，让自己看得见对方的眼睛。这倒是很像那根站在校场边、深知谁能且完全符合诉求地合适为自己提供帮助并耐心等着自己被发现的小青草。

现下这大青草推直了男人的硬挺，扳着它放在嘴边和舌面上轻拍玩弄。血线流过嘴唇，跟向上投来的视线形成直角——桑克瑞德打住分析。不用分析也可以相信这是真的。

他被精灵拍得脑门上全是汗，重重吞下一口唾沫：“帮你什么？”

“一具……布满亲吻和爱抚痕迹、在我唤醒的欲望中沦陷、被填满后屈服于某种自私愿望得到实现的快乐……的……”

于里昂热将阴茎折向自己，嘴唇倒着捋平褶皱逐步含进口腔深处。血还在流，甚至沾上男人白色的毛丛。

桑克瑞德几欲开口批判“搞什么啊小处男”，不料精灵大胆刮了刮牙尖，使他本能恐惧地朝后倒下。更大的疼痛随之而来，于里昂热捏住男人的阴茎，不客气地套弄和揉搓，一手扳开压住保护性并拢的一侧膝盖，整张脸侵入桑克瑞德的视野。

他用血流不止的鼻子蹭了蹭男人的颈窝。“帮我填满它。”于里昂热以惯常的诵读节奏喃喃，“你总是会帮我……”

“脑子里装了什么下流玩意儿才能弄成这样？”桑克瑞德朝窗外的星辰翻了个白眼。

但在触及于里昂热脑后同样被汗濡湿的短发时，胸口沉下的重量好像是有那么点被楔形石扣进凹槽的感觉。桑克瑞德抓住几缕发丝翻来覆去地扯。

“别先把自己给玩晕了。”

他扣紧这颗脑袋，慢慢张开腿。

END.


End file.
